


sleep the night away

by kalerus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minsung everywhere all around the world, angst if you squint, but they both love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalerus/pseuds/kalerus
Summary: Minho and Jisung have made movie nights their thing. All the previous times have gone without a hitch, but on this particular night Jisung causes trouble for Minho by falling asleep on him. Jisung can’t help being tired, and Minho can’t help being fond.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	sleep the night away

**Author's Note:**

> Minsung can't expect me to know that they watch movies together all the time and not have thoughts about it. These are those thoughts, please enjoy.

It’s an unspoken rule that no one was to disturb Minho and Jisung’s horror movie nights. Even though the pair have invited the other members to watch with them, the experience was less than fun for the third party member. None of the members weren’t too keen on scary movies to begin with, and sitting between Minho and Jisung’s constant flirting didn’t help. Despite their protests that they weren’t flirting, you could place the two on different couches and they would still find a way to be next to each other. 

It was a rare free weekend where there weren’t any schedules or obligations. Seungmin, Jeongin, Changbin, and Hyunjin went back home to visit their parents, leaving the rest at the dorm. Minho glanced at Jisung who was sitting next to him. Jisung was feeling restless, he couldn’t help but feel like he was supposed to be doing something, writing lyrics, vocal training, anything. It was a Friday night and he didn’t have anything that he had to do. Promotions just ended, and his body wasn’t used to rest mode. 

“Let’s have a horror movie marathon,” Minho said, resting his hand on Jisung’s knee to stop him from shaking his leg. Minho noticed that Jisung needed some help relaxing, and it was always a fun time when they watched movies together. 

“Ah, alright. We should ask Felix and Channie hyung too.” Minho raised his eyebrows, sending a quick text to the group. Several dings were heard as they all got the text message. 

Chan peeked his head out of his room, “Wait, why did you text us? We’re literally down the hall.” 

Minho shrugged, “I didn’t feel like yelling.” Jisung couldn’t help but giggle at Chan’s exasperation. “So, do you guys want to join us for a movie marathon?” 

Chan looked at Minho, then at Jisung, and then back at Minho again before deciding that some battles were not meant to be won. He sat in for one of their movie marathon sessions before deciding that it would never happen again. If obliviousness could be personified, it would take the form of Han Jisung and Lee Minho. Even if everyone else in the room could tell that they were undeniably soft for each other, the pair was not going to admit their feelings out loud. 

Jisung glanced at Chan, “What about Felix?” As if on cue Felix yelled out, “I’m playing Among Us right now!” Once Felix was full on gamer mode, it was hard to pull him away to do anything else. 

“I guess it’s just us then,” Minho said reaching for the TV remote, getting ready to find the first movie of the night. Chan looked on a little longer at the pair with a knowing look before shutting the door to his room. 

Jisung tried to get comfortable, draping a blanket over Minho and himself. They eventually settled on the movie  _ Poltergeist _ . Jisung couldn’t help but notice how close together they were, shoulder to shoulder, knees to knees. Minho and Jisung were comfortable with each other on and off the cameras, but things have been different lately and he doesn’t know why. 

_ Maybe it’s just me, Minho hyung seems just fine. I need to stop making it awkward, I gotta channel my inner J.One and less Jisung.  _

Minho was completely oblivious to Jisung’s inner monologue, trying to divert his focus on the movie instead of how soft Jisung’s hair looked or how kissable he was. He always had a soft spot for Jisung ever since they debuted, but he has found that his train of thought has derailed off course into unknown territory. Minho has always attributed his feelings to Jisung reminding him of his cats, refusing to acknowledge that it could be more. Even though words and actions can be hidden, the eyes never lie. Jisung was always the brightest in the room for Minho, his eyes seek what his heart is too afraid to admit. Jisung is more subtle, but he can’t help that when he interacts with his hyung, his smiles are brighter and there’s an undeniable desire to be next to him. Jisung and Minho were like magnets, you can keep them apart but there was undeniable attraction. 

Jisung cleared his throat, “So hyung, what would you do if your furniture started floating?” 

“Easy, I would start vacuuming.” Minho said confidently.

“Wait, what? Why? Supernatural things are happening, and you would vacuum?” Jisung couldn't help but ask incredulously. Leave it up to Minho to give an out of the box answer that threw him off guard. 

“Well, it’s usually really hard to clean underneath the couches and beds, since the heavy lifting is done for us, we should really seize the opportunity to clean.” Minho smirked as Jisung bursted out into laughter, leaning into Minho’s shoulder in the process. Not wanting Jisung to back out, Minho casually put his arm behind Jisung. Jisung noticed that he had gotten even closer to Minho, close enough to feel the rise and fall of his chest as he laughed with Jisung. Jisung knew that he should back away, maybe move to the opposite end of the couch before he crosses the line. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t. Minho felt warm, cozy -he felt like home. It wasn’t like Stray Kids were strangers to physical affection, Jisung gave kisses to Jeongin, Felix, and even Hyunjin when he was allowed to. They all cling to each other on the daily, but the affection that he has with them didn’t make him feel nervous. Minho was the exception, their hugs were always just a little longer, their gazes were a lot softer. Jisung would always be the person to pull away first, it wasn’t because he didn’t want to be affectionate towards Minho. He was just scared of how much he wanted and enjoyed it. But tonight was different, it was only them for the first time in a while. Jisung wanted to be selfish and receive all of Minho’s attention, ignoring the potential consequences. Minho hugged Jisung closer to him, not saying anything. 

_ This is fine, this is good. Just two friends platonically cuddling each other.  _ Minho couldn’t help but notice how quiet Jisung had gotten. 

He started to panic as he started to ramble, “So, do you...what do you feel about this? I mean this situation -us, with you and me?” Minho paused to see if Jisung would say anything, too nervous to look at him directly as he continued talking to the TV. 

“I noticed that you also like me too, am I making the right assumption? It’s okay if you don’t,” Minho paused as he considered his next words, “I will be okay if you don’t feel the same way, Jisungie.” 

He was greeted with more silence. His nervousness was turning into slight annoyance, afterall he was still the hyung in this relationship, the least Jisung could do was turn him down politely. Minho was about to call for Jisung, but then he looked down. Jisung was fast asleep. Minho had no idea that his confession fell on deaf ears. He was slightly embarrassed, but also relieved that the younger boy didn’t actually ignore him. 

“Han Jisung, look at what you do to me. I show you my heart and you have the audacity to fall asleep,” Minho whispered softly as he brushed Jisung’s hair out of his face. 

“You’ll be lucky if I still like you tomorrow.” Minho sighed as he turned off the movie, he had lost track of the plot a long time ago. Jisung was still fast asleep, the warmth of being in Minho’s arms combined with the exhaustion from last night was enough to put anyone to sleep. He burrowed closer into Minho’s embrace. Minho was conflicted on what to do in this situation, he was tempted to wake Jisung up to say his confession again so he wouldn’t have to re-do it again tomorrow. But Jisung looked too comfortable, he looked like he belonged there. Minho sighed again, cursing his weak spot for Jisung as he picked him up from the couch. Jisung was pretty light and Minho was used to picking him up for fun during dance practices. He made his way to Jisung and Jeongin’s shared room, carefully placing Jisung in his bed. Minho was surprised that Jisung was still asleep. He sat on Jisung’s bed, looking at the sleeping boy. 

“Jisung-ah, you’re lucky that I like you this much. If this was anyone else, you’ll be lucky if I didn’t drop you.” Before he could decide against it, Minho gave Jisung a kiss goodnight on his cheek, closing the door behind him as he headed to his own room. 

Jisung waited until he heard his door close before sitting up in bed, placing his hand on where Minho just kissed him. He actually woke up when Minho picked him up earlier, but he couldn’t find an appropriate moment to wake up. If Minho knew, Jisung would take Hyunjin’s place in the air fryer. Jisung plopped back into his bed, hugging his pink pig plushie. 

“I like you too, hyung,” Jisung buried his face in the plushie, “I’m such an idiot, I should have said it back.” Jisung couldn’t fall back asleep, knowing that Minho confessed to him. Before he could continue his suffering, the door to his room opened. 

“Oh, you...you were awake?” Minho asked Jisung.

“No hyung-ah, it’s not what it looks like. I just woke up when you were carrying me in.” Jisung sat up guiltily, avoiding looking at Minho directly. 

“Ah, well don’t worry about it. I dropped my phone when I carried you in,” Minho walked by the bed, picking up his cell phone, “I’ll let you go back to sleep.” Minho didn’t want to let any emotion show as he turned around to leave, but he couldn’t help but feel hurt. Before he could leave, he felt Jisung tug on his sweater, holding him back.

“Wait hyung, don’t go,” Jisung said nervously, “can we talk?” Minho was ready to write everything off as a joke, like last time he had asked Jisung about his feelings. Minho sat back down on Jisung’s bed, facing him directly. 

“Hyung, I like you too. A lot. I can’t promise anything, but all I know is I like you,” Jisung reached out to hold Minho’s hand. 

“Ah, okay,” Minho stared at his hand and holding Jisung’s, he wasn’t mentally prepared for his feelings to be reciprocated, “that’s..good to know.” 

Jisung couldn’t help but feel exasperated at this hyung of his, “You really live up to your tsundere nature,” laughing as he continued, “first you say how much you like me, and now you pretend that it doesn’t matter.” 

Minho felt his ears getting warm under Jisung’s smile, he knew that look very well. It was the same way that he looked at Jisung.  _ Have I always looked this fond, god that’s embarrassing.  _ Minho cleared his throat, “I already did my part, it’s on you for being unconscious.” 

Jisung smiled even wider, “Yes, yes, hyung. I’m sorry. I can say it back as many times as you need,” Jisung sat in front of Minho, their faces only a few centimeters apart, “I like you, Minho-hyung, I like you, I like you.” 

“I didn’t say you could stop,” Minho said teasingly, making Jisung laugh. They both smiled at each other before leaning in for a kiss. 

“Hmm, I guess I’ll continue liking you for now Han Jisung.” Minho said with a chuckle as they pulled apart. Jisung pulled Minho in for a hug, but they both ended up falling on Jisung’s bed, facing each other. Jisung snuggled close to Minho, “Sleep with me tonight?”. 

Minho pulled Jisung closer, “Okay, only because you asked.” Jisung laughed, closing his eyes contentedly. They still had a lot to talk to about, but tomorrow will always be there. Right now, Jisung had Minho in his bed and all was right in the world. 

“Good night, hyung-ah.”

“Goodnight, Jisungie.” 


End file.
